NaruSaku Valentines Paper Trail
by naruto004
Summary: NaruSaku valenties day story. What happens if Naruto can't get the guts to confess? oh nothing much, just his eternal happiness. Naruto x Sakura.


Happy Valentines day everyone! Hope your spending it with the one you love or hopefully you'll find love today! Btw- lets assume that its spring time in konoha cause it suits the story.

Naruto004

Now, Naruto Uzumaki was not usually a superstitious person. But we all know that it is easy to get 13 year old boys to believe anything, whether they be true or not. So when you take an old fortune teller and a blond, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, and add a graceful but short tempered, pink haired girl, well...you get a story that goes something like this...

_

_

_

_

Naruto loved Valentines day. He loved everything about it. He liked seeing the chocolates, cards, cupid statues, and the decorations. But he didn't always like it, in fact he used to hate it. Valentines day was for couples and people who loved each other, and Naruto loved someone who didn't love him back.

But one year ago...

"_Sasuke-kun! Happy Valentines day!" Sakura squealed._

"_Hn," Sasuke grunted._

"_Here I got you something," she said and pulled out a small box of chocolate truffles which she held out for him._

_Naruto was sitting on the fence watching closely as Sasuke silently took the box and shoved it in his pocket, he never even looked at it. 'Damn that Sasuke,' he thought, 'He's so lucky that Sakura-chan likes him, but he never even says thank you for all her hard work.' _

"_So Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to-"_

"_I'm going home," Sasuke told the two and walked off._

"_O-oh o-o-ok...bye Sasuke-kun," Sakura was rejected. She watched him leave then turned to Naruto and spoke in her normal voice. "Well, I guess if Sasuke-kun isn't here there's no reason for me to stick around._

_Naruto felt hurt._

_Sakura was just leaving when she turned around again to face him. "Oh here, I suppose you can have one of these."_

_Naruto looked down to see that she was holding a pink piece of folded card. Naruto accepted it. Then Sakura walked off as well._

_He opened the card and inside it had a border of little red hearts and in the middle were typed words that were clearly on there when the cards were bought. They read..._

_-Happy Valentines' to you and the ones around you...-_

_Below there was a line where Sakura had written his name on top._

_It was a very ordinary Valentines' day card, nothing special, but still Naruto jumped up and down. His precious Sakura had thought of him, even just a little._

That was the year Sasuke left, and now him and Sakura were on good terms.

oOo

When Naruto woke up on the fourteenth day of the second month, he had a big smile on his face. This was the one day of the year, besides Christmas, that Sakura was actually sort of nice to him. So he got up and had a balanced breakfast.....ya right. Well he had his version of a balanced breakfast- ramen. The noodles for the grains group, the pork stock for the meats group, a glass of milk on the side for dairy, and the dried spices in the stock for the vegetable group. Although he knew the last one was stretching it a bit.

After that he went over to his dresser and put on his famous orange get up. He looked in the mirror and flashed a smile and raised a thumb, imitating Gai-sensei. He then looked down to the top of his dresser and picked up a pink Valentines' day card. He had made it himself and was going to give it to his one and only Sakura-chan.

Later he exited his house and was looking around town for the pink haired kunoichi. There were decorations hanged in every store he passed, the village was truly in the holiday spirit. He searched high and low for the girl but in the end could not find her.

He was walking down a dark and more rundown part of the market when he heard a raspy voice.

"Come here for a second boy," an elderly man said from inside his shack.

"Eh-he no thanks I don't want any drugs," Naruto said and continued to walk.

"No no no, I want to tell your fortune," He wheezed.

"My fortune?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes now come here," the man called.

Naruto cautiously moved closer to the mind reader where the man proceeded to place his hand on the blond's head.

"Hmmmmmm," He purred. Naruto just looked around awkwardly. He was pretty freaked out at the moment.

"Ahh," The physic exclaimed, as if finding something of value. "I see know what has been laid out for you by the cosmos."

'This guy's nuts,' Naruto thought.

"On this the day of love, you will see your lover-" he began.

'Sakura-chan!' Naruto squealed in his head like a giddy school girl.

"If you confess said love to this person you will be forever intertwined." the mind reader continued.

'Oh sweeeet, if I confess to Sakura-chan we'll be together forever!' the knucklehead ninja mused.

"However if this person rejects your feelings or you do not confess she won't love you for the rest of your life." He ended.

Naruto's face turned to stone. "H-have you ever been wrong?" He barely asked.

"Well....no never."

Naruto ran off screaming at the top of his lungs.

oOo

He ran through the streets of Konoha yelling fragments of speech.

"Sakura- chan!....confess!.....forever!.......confess!......LOVE!"

He ran up to a middle aged woman and grabbed her by the shoulders, "I can't do it, I just can't do it, to nervous!" He yelled at her. The woman was completely freaked out.

He then ran over to a man and yelled at him to. "She'll say no! What if she says no! No love! Never!"

The man reacted just like the woman. Everyone watched as he ran in zig zags, yelling down the street.

After Naruto had a while to calm down, he sat down on the corner of a roof and gathered his thoughts.

"Ok, ok, ok, this will all turn out ok, ok." He said aloud. His hands were shaking. "I'll just confess to Sakura-chan and hope she'll say yes......alright easier said then done," he admitted. "Hmm, for once in my life I may have to approach this logically."

Naruto then pulled out a mini pad of paper and pencil. He quickly drew chibi versions of him and Sakura. Chibi Naruto was straight up confessing to Sakura and it ended up in rejection. He crumpled up the paper and tried again. This time he was giving her his homemade Valentines' day card and he ended up with Sakura hugging him. Naruto smiled at his drawings and labeled the page 'idea 1' and put it in his pocket.

He jumped off the roof and headed towards Sakura's house. His heart was burning with confidence. His eyes caught a glimpse of pink and soon saw Sakura sweeping her family's front porch. Naruto ran up to her and gave her a huge, toothy grin.

"Oh hey Naruto, what do you want?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto stood frozen, still with his grin on, but on the inside he could feel a his confidence run down an internal sink.

"Naruto?"

"What? Oh hey Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" He tried to recover.

"Umm, I live here?" Sakura answered the obvious.

"Oh right! Right, well I have to go!" Naruto ran away quickly.

Sakura watched him leave. She could have sworn she saw him crumple a piece of paper and throw it.

oOo

Naruto once again sat on the roof with his pad of paper doing drawings. At least he had figured out how to solve the problem from the last time. The problem was that he didn't have the confidence to do it face to face so for 'idea 2' he drew him leaving roses on Sakura's doorstep, her finding them and then giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek. This one couldn't fail.

So Naruto went and bought a dozen red roses and ran over to Sakura's house. He was glad to see that she was now inside. Naruto snuck up to her doorstep and placed the bouquet. After he rang the doorbell and then dashed to the side of her house.

Sakura came to the door and looked from side to side then down where she saw a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Huuuu!" She gasped, picked up the flowers and brought them inside.

'Success!' Naruto thought.

"Mom look someone sent me roses!" Naruto could here from an open window.

"Well who are they from?" Sakura's mom asked.

"I don't know, the card isn't signed," She replied.

Naruto slapped his forehead. 'Damn it I forgot to sign the card!'

He then crumpled up 'idea 2'.

oOo

Sakura Was cleaning up her front yard when all of a sudden she found a piece a crumpled up paper. She opened it up and, to what she could tell, she found a poorly drawn picture of Naruto giving her something and then her hugging him. 'Hmm interesting,' she thought.

Meanwhile Naruto was again drawing on the roof. He looked up and saw that the sun was setting. 'Oh man last shot,' he thought. Now that he was motivated he decided he could just tweak his first idea.

He decided that if he closed his eyes he'd gain more confidence and would be able to give her his Valentine. He labeled it 'idea 3'.

Sakura had just come back from behind her house to put out the garbage when she noticed another piece of crumpled paper. This one was of the same nature, except this time she noticed a sketch of flowers on a doorstep, could it have been Naruto who left her those?

Soon he was starring at Sakura's front door. He slowly brought up his fist and knocked. Soon Sakura came to the door and saw a very nervous Naruto.

"H-hi Sakura-chan," He wouldn't look at her.

"Hi?" Sakura answered.

Naruto closed his eyes tight. "Uhh, I,I,I j-just wanted t-to g-give..." Naruto couldn't finish.

"You wanted to give....what?" She asked.

"Give..give...give........give.........AAAAGGHHH!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He turned around to run and didn't notice the valentine slip out his back pocket. In a moment he was gone.

Sakura looked down and saw a pink piece of card. She picked it up and her eyes widened. Now it all made sense.

oOo

"Dammit dammit dammit!!!" Naruto screamed. "Now Sakura-chan will never love me!"

Naruto hadn't noticed he was running in the same direction as he had this morning until he saw a familiar face. It was the old fortune teller.

Anger crept over Naruto. "You! This is all your fault!" Naruto jumped on the weak man and strangled him in the dirt. "Your the reason why my life is ruined!!!"

"Naruto, why are you strangling that crippled man?" A female voice asked.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stopped strangling the man. "Why are you here?"

"I got your flowers, and your valentine, and saw your sketches," She answered.

"Oh..." Naruto blushed.

"So I just came to give you something," Sakura told him.

"What?" he asked.

His answer was Sakura's warm lips on his cheek. Naruto turned completely red.

"S-Sakura Chan!?" he stumbled.

Sakura grabbed his wrist. "Come on let's go to to Ichiraku's."

Surprisingly Naruto pulled away. "Wait, wait, wait." Naruto then pulled out his pad of paper for the last time and did some equations. "Let's see- Sakura + ramen= reality? No this simply can't be right..."

Sakura chuckled. "Come on you baka," She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and held his arm as they walked.

Naruto smiled.

"Happy Valentines' day Sakura-chan."

"Happy Valentines' day to you too Naruto-kun."


End file.
